It Bonded with me
by DRGIGGLEZZZZZ
Summary: Sophia was just a normal hard working woman but soon will come to experience the horrors of what Raccoon City has to offer. She comes into contact with a very peculiar group known as Delta Team. This is her Story.


Driving home from the office after another day of filing papers all day and hard work I sighed behind the wheel.

"I need to get myself together. This isn't what life is supposed to be like right?" all those movies of people being happy together. Finding their true love, job, anything. It seems like a fairy tale.

Reaching my apartment complex, stretching my arms over my head then taking the seat belt off a sigh escaped my lips again. Having a desk job wasn't the worst of it. Coming home to an empty apartment was the worst of it all. The lonely atmosphere could drive any twenty two year old young women mad.

Walking through the door leaving the keys on the coffee table as I made my way to the kitchen. Taking out the bottle of Captain Morgan from the freezer I made myself a mixed drink. It's a Friday so let's party!

"Mmmm." Is the sound I made when the liquid hit my tongue.

I stripped from my clothes quickly and put on a night gown all comfy instead of that damn suit.

Plopping on the couch I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. and before I could even change the channel that terrifying sound of the alert system came on and it made my skin crawl.

"Attention Raccoon City residents. A viral outbreak has broken out in the city. Symptoms include aggression, cannibalism, rotting of the flesh, whites of the eyes and more. If you or you know anyone who is experiencing any of these symptoms please come to quarantine downtown. If you are not yet infected please stay indoors." Then the message began to repeat.

Dropping my glass to the floor I ran for my room grabbing clothing, shoes, necessities that I needed.

"They're going to close the city down. I need to get out now."

It never crossed my mind I would ever have to use my pistol but I unlocked the safe under my bed and took it out analyzing it in my hands before grabbing all the extra clips I had for it and the leg holster.

Clipping the holster to my leg I fastened it to my thigh and put the gun in its home.

Throwing on a black tank top and jeans I grabbed my combat boots lacing them tightly on my feet I put my clips in them comfortably.

Finally done I made my way for the door grabbing my keys taking a deep breath. Terrified. They said _cannibalism._

Slowly I opened the door to my apartment peeking out, people were running by with bags full of things panicking.

I took this to my advantage and blended in with the crowd running for my car.

Reversing out of the parking lot I saw a group of people covered in blood walking slowly towards the complexes parking lot. As I looked closer I saw they had so many bites on them and their eyes were milk white and they were making terrifying moaning noises. As they saw the residents coming out of the building their walks turned into lazy jogs towards the people.

Some residents were worried for them and began walking towards them.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" My eyes widened as I watched him get attacked. They were like rabid animals. They latched their jaws on his flesh ripping it from his bones. His gurgling screams were heart wrenching.

With no second thought I whipped my car out of the parking lot, tires screeching.

Not even a few blocks away from my apartment there was fire everywhere. People's dead bodies lying lifeless on the ground, Windows of shops broken, ambulances and police cars turned over and on fire.

My eyes began to water from all the devastation. This was ludicrous, how did all of this suddenly become so horrifying? This was my home. Now it's nothing but pain and destruction.

As I approached the border there was cars backed up about eight blocks away from the bridge. Seeing the bridge in the distance I quickly got out of my car taking my duffle bag and making a run for it.

Not looking back I continued to sprint full pace. I wasn't going to be some psychos midnight snack. Sweat trickled down my forehead and bounced down to my face as I continued to run for my life. People came into view and I moved past all of them so fast I couldn't tell if they were infected or not shoving them out of the way like it was me or them.

As I was close to the bridge I saw men standing in a straight line with guns in hand blocking the bridge off. I stopped cold in my tracks once they raised their guns to me.

"FREEZE! No one is getting across this bridge!"

"What do you mean?! I'm not infected!"

"We can't be too sure." He said heartlessly to me.

My eyes widened at him and then I took a closer look at his uniform. It was black. But the shoulder and the chest bore my company's logo. An Umbrella.

"I work for you guys! My Name is Sophia White!"

"Do you have any identification miss?" He asked as if I was wasting his time.

Grabbing my wallet out of my butt pocket I threw it over to his feet.

"My Umbrella Corporation I.D. is right in front! There!" I pointed.

He threw it back harshly and laughed.

"A desk clerk isn't getting through." He laughed mockingly. At the same time all the rest of his team laughed with him.

Just then a tear fell from my face. Every emotion passed through me in an instant.

Hanging my head I turned on my heels and ran back to my car.

I decided to go to the police station.

(Time skip)

Once I made it I couldn't see any sign of the infected people so I ran inside the building.

I almost vomited. There was blood everywhere. On the walls, the floor.

"Jesus Fuck." Covering my mouth I moved passed the bodies with my hand on my holster.

"I need bigger guns." I headed for the gun room. Looking at the map in the lobby I made my way to it slowly.

Deciding that drawing my pistol was the best bet at this point in case anything were to attack me I slowly made my way there.

As I turned a corner to a hallway I stopped once I saw a man in a police uniform facing away from me staring down the hallway. He had blood spattered on him and something wasn't right.

Quieting my own I listened to his breathing and it wasn't normal. It was as if he was struggling for air. Almost gasping for it.

"Fuck. Fuck. No." I fiercely whispered to myself.

"Okay you got this how hard can it be. He'll kill me if I don't kill him."

Quickly turning down the hall I aimed my pistol straight to the back of his head.

"FREEZE! GET ON THE GROUND!" I yelled towards him.

Slowly his head snapped towards me following his body. My eyes widened at the sight of him. He was missing portions of his face along with a chunk of his neck. Eyes milky white and drool coming from his mouth once he saw me. Slowly he started walking towards me with outstretched arms.

"Stay the fuck away from me! I said stop!" But the man…no. Creature wouldn't stop. I couldn't bring myself to do it but in the moment of me debating with myself he grabbed a hold of my arm and bit into it hard.

"You mother fucker!" I screamed at him. Kicking him off of me I aimed for his head and shot a hole clean through his skull.

I hunched over in pain cradling my arm. Taking my duffle bag off my shoulder I rummaged through it finding a white tank top and tying it to the wound to stop the bleeding.

"This time there will be no damn hesitation." I whispered fiercely.

Aiming my gun on alert I continued to make my way to the weapons room.

Once I finally made it there fighting my way through the infected I searched the room making sure there was nothing dangerous inside. Once I was done checking I pulled the steel door shut behind me and looked at the walls. There were a lot of weapons missing but there was still enough ammunition to take and an assault rifle. Picking it up I noticed it was slightly heavy but I was alright with it.

When I was younger before my daddy passed he taught me everything there was to know about guns. For my own protection of course, and for the occasional target training fun. Let's just say I knew my way around a weapon pretty well.

Putting my back against the wall slowly I began to slide down it plopping to the floor.

"Well this is shit." Whispering to myself about this hell of a situation this has become.

I looked down at my arm with a frown. The pain completely vanished, astonished I unwrapped the tank top and saw the wound for the first time since I got bitten. The teeth mark was still there but the bleeding stopped there was no swelling, no discomfort. It was almost as if I got a deep cut and it was just beginning to try and heal.

Sighing with relief I put my head to the wall looking up and the ceiling staring at the light in the room.

"I can't believe those bastards laughed at me. What kind of company leaves their own to die? Or even anyone to die. They wouldn't let anyone cross that bridge."

Shaking off my thoughts I heard a noise come from outside. Quickly standing I pointed my gun to the door at the ready if anything were to come bursting through.

"Someone is in here. Female, 5'3, approximately 130 pounds." A male's voice spoke with a thick accent.

"She looks like she has been bitten. She also has a weapon." He continued.

"If you are with Umbrella I don't want any! Those bastards left me for dead just like they will for you too!" Yelling toward the door with my finger on the trigger.

"We were left too." A female this time with a thick accent.

The door opened. As soon as I saw them my eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

They were all in crazy looking combat uniforms with masks on.

The main lady had A purple gas mask on with a tight suit. Next to her was a man with a hood and a gas mask with blue lights in the eyes. A girl with a partial gas mask covering her mouth with black hair. Another woman with blonde hair and gas mask. A man that was pretty Bulky and terrifying. And another with a mask that looked like it had binoculars on it.

"If you were bitten we must terminate you."

"Wha- What? It doesn't even hurt!" I exclaimed angrily.

They all looked at each other.

"Look!" I took the bandage off again and held out my arm for them to examine.

The blonde woman came forth and roughly grabbed my arm. Twisting and turning it every which way.

"She…She's not infected." She whispered with what was that a German accent?

Who are these people?

They all crowded my arm examining it with her.

"What does this mean?" asking now wanting to know more my stomach was in knots.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

No answer. They were in Awe.

I looked over to the man with the hood, those glowing blue circles were just so hypnotizing I wondered what he looked like without that mask covering his eyes. Reading his name on his badge it read Vector.

Just when I was staring he looked over at my face instead of my arm and quickly l looked away with a blush mentally smacking myself for letting him notice I was analyzing him.

"It seems to have bonded with her, which it was intended to do." Reading her name on her chest it said "Bertha" I'm assuming she was like the scientist of the group.

"Please tell me what the hell is going on…What bonded with me?" whispering now I was so confused.

"We are Delta Team. A team assigned to bring down all communications from inside Raccoon city and terminate any survivors that might know umbrellas dirty secret." The woman named "Lupo" explained to me.

"We have to get the fuck out of here." Simply stating they all seemed to agree with me.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" Vector asked me pointing to the gun I had at my waste.

"Of course, if not I wouldn't be holding it now would I?" smiling at him with a sinister grin.

Nodding at me they began to lead the way while I followed close behind.

"So just uh one question. Why am I not dead?"

"It seems as if you could be very helpful in the future, even eradicate the virus. Or leverage for Umbrella." "Four Eyes" explained to me.

Nodding I continued to follow silently. I wouldn't let these people use me and stick needles in my arms like their own little science experiment. If it came to it I would defend my own life.

We were walking out of the police station when a car went flying by. Eyes wide I began.

"What in the hell was that?!" gun at the ready.

"It's a Tyrant!" Four eyes yelled to the group.

When the Tyrant finally came into view I felt something in me go into savage mode.

He ran towards the group almost like a mini earthquake under his feet.

Without thinking my body thought on its own. Throwing my weapon to the ground I jumped in front of the group just as the Tyrant jumped in the air and was about to slam his fist into Lupo's face my palm met his fist. Looking into his eyes I saw my own, cat eyed and red. Like nothing I've ever seen before.

With my other fist I drew my arm back and punched him so hard in the face it sent his head flying right off his shoulder.

Watching his lifeless body fall to the ground I stared at my hands in awe.

Is this what it means when the virus bonded with me? I have inhuman strength now?

Turning around to the group they were all staring at me with guns at the hip in astonishment.

"Now that. Was fucking cool. Glad you're on our side kid." Beltway snickered.

What is happening to me.


End file.
